Vehicles can be used to carry cargo or human occupants. Examples of vehicles include trucks, buses, cars, trailers, and so forth. Various infrastructure can be provided along roads to perform various different functions relating to vehicles and/or cargo/occupants of the vehicles. Examples of such infrastructure include toll stations, inspection stations, border crossing stations, and so forth. In many cases, inefficient processing of vehicles by any of the foregoing stations can lead to long queues or processing times.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.